


Good Night

by solarflares



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Last words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarflares/pseuds/solarflares
Summary: "Every second that I spent with you was the only thing I ever wanted to do with my life."





	

**Author's Note:**

> _(This is a repost from my RP tumblr)_
> 
>  
> 
> A Luna RPer sent me the sentence listed in the summary, and I wrote a small thing with it. Hope you like ♥

         **“** Luna… Luna, don’t— **”** Words cut off and die right on his tongue, for he’s out of anything to say for the moment. He knelt down besides the Oracle, whose condition wasn’t exactly the best, but the king did not want to waste a second thinking of the worst possible outcome. Even if it didn’t look well at all. 

         **“** Don’t say this like we can’t… go on… **”** _Don’t say this like you’re gonna die_. 

   Arm reached out to the wound in her gut upon which she was pressing her hands to prevent more blood from gushing out, and with a soft glow, green particles travelled from his hand beneath her skin. Noctis himself had been wounded as well, though it wasn’t as bad as the blow that Luna took to protect him — for they were alone, separated from the king’s companions as well as Gentiana during the heat of battle. 

   Again, glowing green particles emanated from his hand, directed at her wound which absorbed them so quickly, like a piece of cloth being held under water. And even if it physically did not do much, he at least hoped it would ease her pain a little. 

   He then inched closer to her, sitting down right next to her figure, arm hesitantly wrapping around her shoulders to pull her closer to his form. Lips part to speak, yet Noctis did not know what to say. Things like ‘stay awake’, ‘you’ll make it out alive’, ‘you’re not gonna die’ all seemed to desperate and _hurtful_. He did not want to think of her dying. He couldn’t imagine what he’d do if she died, he didn’t want to—- 

         **“** Once we’re out of here… and back in Insomnia… **”** , he started, slight smile appearing on his face as he leaned closer to her.  **“** We’ll celebrate our _wedding_ , yeah? I’ll make sure it’s gonna be amazing. Something that we can look back to for our whole lives. _I promise_. **“**  Voice was shaky as he spoke. _He was just so scared of losing her_. 

   The king’s free arm reached to gently take one of her hands into his own, yet… something was off. Head was rapidly lifted in fear, gaze fixated on the Oracle’s face. Her eyes were closed, and she looked as if she was peacefully sleeping. However, there was no rise from her chest, no fall. Panic started to rise up within Noctis, and the arm that was hung around her neck and shoulders was used to gently shake Luna. _No response_. 

         **“** Wake up… **”**

   Once again he shook her, hoping that she had only drifted away, although the signs were evident. _She was… gone_. **“** Luna… **”** Shuddered breaths came from the king as he pulled her lifeless body into his arms, her head resting on his chest.  **“** Etro… n-no… **”** , he managed to utter, hoping that this was all just one of his nightmare visions he’d soon wake up from.  **“** Don’t do this to me… **”**

   It took him a few moments to realise that this wasn’t a dream. And he wouldn’t wake up. _This was real_. Too painfully real. Tears welled in his eyes quickly after that, rolling down his cheeks, dropping down on the Oracle’s still warm skin. Quiet but pained sobs escaped from Noctis’ lips as he pulled her even closer, closing any more space that was left between them. 

         **“** Don’t… leave me too… **”** , he choked out between sobs. One hand rose up to cup her cheek as gaze fell down onto her face. _She looked so peaceful_. A shaky sigh escaped from the king and he lowered his head enough to hover above hers. Eyes clenched shut and a single tear dropped onto her cheek as he kissed her lips with all the appreciation and love he held for her. He then pulled away slowly, gazing at her face once more before he embraced her tightly again. 

         **“** Good night… **”**


End file.
